The present disclosure is related to the arrangement and operation of a patient-support apparatus with sensors for gathering information about a patient supported on the patient-support apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a patient-support apparatus including sensors for determining movement of a patient supported on the patient-support apparatus and reconfiguring operation of the patient-support apparatus in response to movement of the patient.
Patient-support apparatuses, such as hospital beds, sometimes include mattresses and frames for supporting the mattresses. Some mattresses may include inflatable bladders for supporting patients lying on the support surfaces at different pressures. Some frames may be movable so that a support surface positioned on the frame can be moved between a flat configuration and a number of inclined configurations for supporting a patient sitting up on the patient-support apparatus.
Patient-support apparatuses are used in hospitals, nursing homes, private homes, and the like. Patients supported on patient-support apparatuses are known to migrate over time toward a foot end of the patient-support apparatus. Caregivers are sometimes tasked with repositioning patients on patient-support apparatuses when the patient migrates too far toward the foot end of the patient-support apparatus.